Oven appliances commonly include a door for accessing the cooking chamber to insert and remove food items and cooking utensils. To allow the user to view the contents of the cooking chamber without opening the door, a window is typically provided on the door. The window is likely constructed of special glass that e.g., can provide for observation of the cooking chamber while withstanding thermal stresses and providing insulation to prevent heat losses and protect the user.
One conventional approach for securing the glass to the appliance door includes the use of special adhesive tape. Strips of the tape are positioned between the door and the glass to secure the glass in place and prevent rattling as the oven door is open and closed. The tape is designed to withstand the range of oven temperatures while also providing insulation against heat transfer between the window and the door.
In the event the glass is released from the tape, ovens typically include brackets that provide additional support. One or more industry standards may require such brackets. In certain constructions, the bracket extends the full width of the door adding significant weight that, to resist tipping, requires counter weights added towards the rear of the appliance to counterbalance the weight of the window when the door is open. Of course, the full width bracket and counterweights add expense, unwanted weight, and additional manufacturing steps for the appliance.
Additionally, the brackets for these conventional constructions may be provided in pairs with each bracket of the pair being specific to one side of the door. As such, the brackets are not interchangeable. During manufacture, each bracket must be separately inventoried and then properly identified to the appropriate side during the manufacturing process, adding further complexity during manufacturing.
Typically, after placing the glass down onto the oven door, the bracket is installed by placing a portion of the bracket down against the glass. The bracket is then secured to the oven door. The bracket may be constructed from metal or another relatively hard material. Edges or points on the bracket can scratch the glass, compromising its integrity and leading to breaking during periods of thermal stress.
Accordingly, a bracket for an appliance door that can retain the glass for a window of the door would be useful. Such a bracket than can be used interchangeably on either side of the door would be helpful. A bracket that can also allow for the use of shorter glass so as to lessen the weight of the door would also be beneficial. A bracket that may also be readily manufactured and can include additional features to facilitate installation would be useful.